Redfur the Weasle
by Merlin2
Summary: Before the existence of Redwall or evil cats, there was a town called Kotir, and this is how it became the fort of evil cats...


The Thrilling Prequel to the Mossflower!  
  
Once upon a time, when the mighty lord Goar was still alive, and when Boxer, the king of the horses was thriving to the top, there was a small town named Kotir, and a kind, and gentle cat called Sniffle was the chief of this town. But when the evil enchanter, the White bear, the king of Isles put a strong spell on the kind cat, the town became desolated, and Sniffle became evil. There was nothing for mice and others to do except leaving. But the son between Gonnorf the weasle, and Sony the hedgehog sent out in a long journey to bring the antidote to the mad chief. He was Redfur the Hedgehog, and this is how it all began¡¦  
  
  
One day, Redfur went out to hunt some fish. He was a common monk in the church of Goar, and he was an uninspired young weasle. He had a yellow body, and one red stripe like the sun. The only thing he could do well was fishing. Today, he could find no fish.   
The church was always empty. According to old mice, and hedgehogs, this devastated, and desolated town used to be the most crowded town in the Mossflower. But now, the only place that was crowded was Kotir, the castle of old cunning evil cat Sniffle.  
"Hew, there's no one around here for 10 years¡¦ It's been long since we could live properly. This town used to be such an incredible place to live¡¦" murmured the old boar. His body was big, and his prodigious horns were even scary, but even he, the king of the mountain, couldn't stand a chance against the drifting time. There was definitely nothing fun to do in the Kotir town, and there was no one who could bring it back alive.   
"True¡¦ We've tried to go into that cursed forest, but we've got nothin' yet¡¦ It does no good at all. No one would go there except maybe a blind drunken mouse! The old mind lost cat will never drink that one drip of antidote! What are we to do!"   
"Maybe we could run away!" a young badger said delightedly.  
"You fool! The ambush centaurs are everywhere! Stay here if you want your head to stay with you!"  
The church was silent for a moment, and then, one little weasle popped up, and said,  
"We could attack them?"  
"Oh, dear boy, but we have no troops. We have no hero. We are desperate. There's nothing we could do for now.  
Redfur, listening to this depressing conversation, was totally upset about cowering people of Kotir. He would have tried to get the antidote, but his parents disagree about this plan.   
Suddenly, the door burst opened, and cool breeze of summer came into the church. And came a bear with big white mark on its chest.  
"Hullo, comrades!" it almost yelled.  
"I'm Bon the bear. Want are you up to? I'm here to find Sniffle the cat. Have you ever seen her? And I also need some place for my two hundred Viking troops to stay."  
Animals were delighted.   
"Sniffle of Kotir is evil now. White bear the king of Isles had enchanted her with a strong magic. There is no way to get her back except to bring the antidote from the forest of centaurs." Redfur said.  
"What? That white bear came here too? He has been problem of my kingdom for many years. I am here to lend your troops to get rid of him! But do you have any troops?"  
"No" animals said out loud simultaneously.   
"Then, let's get the antidote with my troops!" he said.  
"But centaurs are at least five hundred! And we need some help!"  
"Oh, don't worry. I'll send out for help of Lord Goar's crusader knights and Lord Boxer's famous Warhorses, and Retriers troops. And my six thousand main soldiers are waiting for me just out side. I lied because I didn't know whom you were. Sorry. So, how many soldiers does she have?"  
"Many few hundred of her own, and she'll probably call lions, and eagles. I think it's going to be at least six thousand." One of the hedgehogs said.  
"Hmm ... I'll make a plan. Just give me somethings to eat." The bear said hungrily.   
"O.k."  
The town was crowded with soldiers, and it seemed to be coming back to the old Kotir town.   
Tomorrow morning, Redfur went out to the main yard of the town. Animals were gathered around a parchment that the soldier was holding. It read, 'Volunteers for captains are welcomed.' As soon as Redfur finished reading it, he ran to the tent, where they submitted the volunteers. When he got there, the bear was there, writing peoples' names down. There were only 4 people who had volunteered. Eldar the owl, Bloodbath the badger, Moses the badger, and Redfur the weasle. Sir Bloodbath was a famous knight. He was once in the troop of Goar. He had been the General twice, and the Admiral once.   



End file.
